1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing device suitable for taking a follow shot of a moving object as a subject, and a program used for the image processing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in order to photograph a moving subject and obtain an image with a sense of speed, a so-called “follow shot,” is known. In this follow shot, a shutter speed of a camera is set to be slower than normal, and by a photographer panning the camera in accordance with movement of the subject, an image is obtained in which the subject is still while the background is moving.
That is to say, first, consecutive images along a time-series are obtained, and from these frame images, a subject image that becomes the main is specified. Then, a relative shift amount and shift direction between each frame image of this subject are detected, and based on the detected shift amount and shift direction, each frame image is combined such that the subject images overlap in the same position (see Patent Publication 1).    [Patent Publication 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No 2007-184733